


aspirin

by tallyy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallyy/pseuds/tallyy
Summary: sickfic of nines/gavinex."Gavin scoffed and Nines and gave a weak smile, shrugging out of the blankets he was wrapped in. He reached out for Nines, happily, Nines took Gavin in his arms. Slowly, Nines started to pick up Gavin bridle style, and carried him into the living room of the house. Setting Gavin down on the couch and turning the TV on, Nines walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the food and water he had prepared for Gavin. He joined Gavin in the living room once more, sitting the food and water down for him. He sat down on the couch beside Gavin and started to watch the TV with him. After a minute of comfortable silence between the two, Gavin broke the air."Nines.. can I.. uhm.."
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	aspirin

**Author's Note:**

> my friend on discord gave me the idea of writing a sickfic so ty bab~ <3
> 
> OH I SHOULD MENTION THAT NINES IS DEVIANT IN THIS FIC SO SHSHSJH

It all started with a small cough. It wasn't unusual for Gavin to cough, since he smoked often. But Nines just sensed it was.. different? He didn't know what he meant by different, but he was somewhat sure the cough wasn't from Gavin's habit. It didn't have that normal cough, there was a gruff to it. It sounded like he had something stuck in his throat. Nines looked over to Gavin.

"Gavin, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine Nines, just a little cough that's all."

Nines nodded and continued to work on the case they had been assigned. If Gavin said he was okay, then he was okay... right?

Over the course of the next few days, Gavin's coughs became more and more common, he started to look even more tired than he usually was, too. Nines had scanned Gavin to make sure he was okay, the scan showed that Gavin was colder than usual, despite it being the middle of summer, and his heart rate was slower than it should've been. Again, Nines asked Gavin to make sure he was okay. 

"Gavin.. Gavin-?"

"Whuh huh?"

Gavin seemed super out of it. 

"Gavin, are you sure you're okay? I did a scan of you and-"

Nines was cut off by Gavin shoving off the gesture of Nines scanning him. 

"I'm fine, Nines.."

Nines' LED flashed a small red and back to yellow, then returning to its normal blue state. He nodded and continued working. The next day, however, was the day they had to investigate the crime scene. Therefore meaning lots of walking and analyzing the situation. Nines had volunteered to drive Gavin back to their place, Gavin let him. As they we're driving back, Gavin laid his head against the cold glass of the window. Nines glanced over to Gavin, seeing his face twist in displeased expressions.

"Headache?" Nines asked.

Gavin replied breathlessly, "Yeah.."

Nines gained a somewhat sad look in his eyes, his LED flashing to yellow as he continued the drive to their house. Once they got there, Gavin wasted no time walking into the house, kicking off his boots and jacket, and making a bee line straight for their room. By the time Nines had made his way to the room, Gavin was wrapped up in about 2 blankets and asleep. Just to make sure Gavin was going to be okay, Nines scanned him again. Gavin's heart rate was slow, figures since he was asleep, however his body temperature was abnormally high. Nines became concerned but decided to do a small bit more work before checking on Gavin again and going to bed. 

By the time Nines had finished any extra work he wanted to get done, he was super tired. He headed towards the room that both he and Gavin stayed in. Opening the closet, Nines took out a tank top and pair of shorts to change into. Nines laid down beside Gavin and started to drift off. As he was drifting off, he listened to Gavin's shallow breathing and the occasional sniffs. After about 10 minutes of struggling to fall asleep, Nines got up and dragged himself outside of their room so he wouldn't disturb Gavin.

He dialed the DPD. He decided he was going to call in for both of them. Gavin was clearly sick and Nines wanted to stay home to take care of him. Plus, since they had to go to a crime scene tomorrow, he didn't want Gavin sneezing and coughing all over the place. Either way, Hank and Connor were on the case, too. They could go investigate, and Connor could send all the details to Nines. Nines sighed and walked back into their room, laying down and finally falling into rest mode. 

The next morning, Nines had woken up a little before their alarm clock went off. Nines had gotten up to turn it off, and to start making breakfast for Gavin. Since Gavin was sick, he decided not to make him his usual coffee, but to make him toast and eggs, with a glass of water and an Aspirin for any headache he may have when he woke up. Within the next about 20 minutes, Nines heard small grunts coming from the room Gavin was rested in. Nines quickly walked from where he was in the kitchen to their room. He peeked around the corner of the door to see Gavin wiggling around to get up. Quickly rushing over to him, Nines helped Gavin sit up and scan him really quick once more. His heart rate was still slow, but his body temperature was up to 102°F. As soon as Nines finished his scan, Gavin started to try and speak.

"Nines, don't we havta go ta work today-?" Gavin asked confused.

"No Gavin, I called in for both of us last night, you're too sick and I didn't want you coughing everywhere."

Gavin scoffed and Nines and gave a weak smile, shrugging out of the blankets he was wrapped in. He reached out for Nines, happily, Nines took Gavin in his arms. Slowly, Nines started to pick up Gavin bridle style, and carried him into the living room of the house. Setting Gavin down on the couch and turning the TV on, Nines walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the food and water he had prepared for Gavin. He joined Gavin in the living room once more, sitting the food and water down for him. He sat down on the couch beside Gavin and started to watch the TV with him. After a minute of comfortable silence between the two, Gavin broke the air.

"Nines.. can I.. uhm.."

Instead of asking Nines directly, Gavin just scooted over closer to Nines and laid his head on his shoulder. Nines, who because extremely flustered really fast, decided to let him. Nines held his hand out, the synthetic skin peeling off his hand to reveal the metal, was an offering of holding hands. Gavin took his hand, slowly, their fingers began to intertwine and become comfortable. Gavin relaxed himself, becoming less tense and letting his eyelids droop and fall lazily over his glossy eyes. He stared into the TV screen, slowly drifting back into unconsciousness. Nines smiled to himself, content with the world and the decision of staying home with Gavin.

He forgot to take an Aspirin.

Whatever.


End file.
